Chewing gum is currently available to consumers in a variety of different formats. These include stick gum, slab gum, pellet gum, extruded gum, and others. A variety of types of gum packaging also exist, including certain types of packaging used predominantly for one or the other of the gum formats. Slabs of gum have often been sold in foil packages. Originally, these slabs were arranged in a package in a side-to-side manner, perhaps including five to seven slabs per package. More recently, these slabs have been arranged within the foil packages in a face-to-face manner, allowing 15-20 slabs to be contained in a convenient package. Slabs are also offered in packages where the slabs lay side-by-side, and a cover moves between a closed and open position to permit dispensing. Such packaging typically has broad front and back surfaces on which product information can be placed.
Such packaging is currently popular and achieves satisfactory results. It has been discovered, however, that this approach does have certain drawbacks. The packaging typically includes a cover which is placed over the front or back of the packaging. The cover is typically secured by placing an end thereof into a slot formed on the front or back wall which the cover overlies. Accordingly, the cover does not extend to the bottom of the package and the cover does not envelop the surface. This presents a problem if a graphic is desired to be placed on the surface. The graphic has to be entirely on the cover or entirely on the surface, or the graphic has to be partially on the cover and the surface. Placing the graphic entirely on the cover or package surface limits the size of the graphic, and placing the image partially on the cover and surface requires that the cover and surface line up with each other the same every time otherwise the graphic will be distorted.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a package with a reclosable cover that provides uninterrupted surfaces to accept indicia.